


Yet Another Goblet of Fire Fic

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: I've been dealing with life issues. But I took a break and decided to write a cliché just because … well, the stupidity of Wizards in canon tends to piss me off.





	1. Yet Another Goblet of Fire Ceremony

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around his most recent arrival point.

As a Dimensional Traveler, he never knew where or when he would appear. And while it was always fun and interesting to wind up in never before seen places and meeting people who had no relation to his original world, it was always interesting to visit his alternates and to enact solutions to the typical world as it occurred at various points.

Even he would admit that his thought processes as a teenager were limited in intelligence and vision, often due to a lack of information on what was possible and what laws pertained to his own circumstances.

It didn't help that teenagers were remarkable egoists who considered (somewhat unconsciously) that the world revolved around them.

He had learned long ago that even a person who was a nexus point (as he and his counterparts tended to be) only made up a very small part of the influences which affected society.

And so he had, at times, come up with basic plans for what to change in a "typical Harry Potter World" solely based on when he appeared. These plans were all subject to modification on the fly depending on the local rules of magic and law that obtained in each universe – they each tended to be slightly different.

And so, when he appeared in what appeared to be Hogwarts, outside of what appeared to be the Great Hall, with nary a soul in sight but audibly during a feast or other gathering (he could hear excited voices among the cacophony which wafted from the Hall), he endeavoured to ascertain exactly when he had appeared.

Just as he considered his first step, he heard the hubbub in the hall diminish and a recognizable voice came through.

_"_ _ **Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,** _ _" said Dumbledore. "_ _ **I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber** _ _ **where they will be receiving their first instructions.** _ _"_

At that, the Lone Traveler rolled his eyes. Of all the incidents of his time at Hogwarts, the Champion Selection Ceremony was one of the absolute worst times for him. It was, in effect, the beginning of the end of a peaceful, happy life.

And he was now placed at a time where he could, perhaps, make the greatest difference in the life of a scared teenage boy.

And so he cast a disillusionment charm upon himself, such that even the Magical Eye worn by (the imposter posing as) Mad Eye Moody would not be able to see through it. 'It was nice having Divine power," he mused to himself.

"**_The champion for Durmstrang,_**" he heard the strong, clear voice of Dumbledore announce, "**_will be Viktor Krum_**."

He heard the Great Hall burst into applause as he casually slid through the doorway into the Great Hall. As expected, no one was paying attention to anything other than the spectacle upon the dais. "**_Bravo, Viktor!_**" boomed Karkaroff's voice. "**_Knew you had it in you_**!"

The room was applauding the Bulgarian teenager has he made his way to the door which had been used to prepare the champions.

Harry watched as the Goblet lit up once more and another small sheet was ejected. He admired the wandless magic Dumbledore used to call the slip to his hand. His voice called out again: **_"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"_**

Harry was amused at the haughty confidence of the young Veela as she left the hall as well. He, like his local counterpart and friends, noted the overly emotional visitors who weren't picked.

_the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. _ _ **"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"** _

** _"Excellent!" _ ** _Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down._ _ ** "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"** _

As he had himself once witnessed, Dumbledore stopped speaking, and looked in confusion and a little bit of horror as the fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. The Traveler saw the disbelief in Dumbledore's face as he snapped up the last sheet.

In the moment, Harry gauged that this was not one of the extremely Machiavellian versions of the Headmaster. He could see the honest anger and the subtle fear as Dumbledore read out the name, "Harry Potter."

And in that moment, the Traveler acted. Even as the Headmaster started exhorting his student to come forward, he dismissed his disillusionment charm and said one word: "**Hold."**

And with that one sound the entire hall, already shocked silent by the unexpected selection of his local version, turned to see where the voice came from.

The entirety of Hogwarts saw a man walking from the door between the two middle tables. He was dressed in a Muggle manner. The staff watched in confusion, even as Dumbledore surreptitiously moved to have his wand within easy reach.

The Traveler also saw Crouch Junior tense, but not act.

"Who are you?" the Headmaster asked with some asperity.

With a directed calmness the Traveler replied, "Have you heard tales the legend of the Lone Traveler?" He immediately noticed the confusion within the Hall. There was no recognition in the Headmaster's face. He was somewhat surprised. "I see that you haven't. I am a dimensionally displaced Wizard. Due to the rampant stupidity of trying to meddle with time I am forced from world to world to assist where I can. My placement is directed by powers that are beyond mortal. I have observed what has occurred here and I have decided to intervene."

Dumbledore looked at the man. He appeared to be in his early thirties. He bore a resemblance to the Potters of all people, but more mature. The visitor also wore no glasses and he knew that James Potter, like his son, had worn glasses. For an instant no one but Dumbledore was looking at the man's eyes and for just an instant they changed to the green which marked only one male that he had known. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that this must be a mature version of his favorite student – and one of those eyes winked. He was certain no one else had noticed – and the eyes returned to the blue that they had been.

Suddenly the anger and fear he had been feeling dissipated and his normal cheerful demeanour returned.

"I see. Why have you interfered with this ceremony?" The people in the hall looked confused when the Headmaster was all of a sudden calm and returned to his normal humour. They felt they had missed something.

With a serious tone the Traveler replied, "Look around you Headmaster. The bonds of collegiality within your students are being stretched and twisted. The Hufflepuffs are feeling betrayed, the Slytherins are calculating the change in influence, the Ravenclaws are planning to step back, and half of the Gryffindors are feeling betrayed while the other half are feeling exalted. Your visitors are feeling slighted and the Ministry workers are making plans in their heads."

Dumbledore looked around and saw that the visitor was quite accurate in his observation.

"And while Mr. Potter is an intensely private person, I do believe he would rather avoid the overwhelming forced solitude and suspicion he unjustly experienced two years ago during that whole Chamber and Heir debacle. You must investigate – but I would suggest letting everyone see the truth."

Dumbledore appeared to consider that and then nodded. He gave a quiet word to his Deputy who went to retrieve the other Champions. He then turned to the Traveler. "And how would you suggest we proceed?"

The Traveler glanced over and saw the shock still upon the local Boy-Who-Lived's face, even as Hermione Granger looked worried and Ron Weasley looked somewhat mutinous.

As the three students returned with Professor McGonagall, the Traveler spoke. "Madam Pomphrey. Is there any medical reason – regardless of the Law – which prevents the use of Veritaserum if a fourteen-year old wizard consents to its use?"

Many gasps and surprised whispers sounded throughout the Great Hall as the Matron of the Hospital Wing considered that. "I assume you are speaking of Mr. Potter?"

"I am."

She paused and said, "I know of no reason why there might be negative effects. But I would demand to monitor and ensure his health is not threatened."

The Traveler nodded. He turned toward the boy. "Mr. Harry Potter." The shocked teenager focused upon the visitor. "Your name has been picked by the Goblet of Fire. As Mr. Crouch will attest, there is no known way of disassociating you from the magical contract which this ancient device creates upon selecting a name. It was created during a time where gladiators and slaves were forced to compete for the enjoyment of the masses. It is truly a barbaric device, regardless of what it is currently used for. That cannot be changed.

"But you are assumed, by most present, that you somehow conspired to be picked regardless of the traditions and laws which surround this Tournament. Are you willing to submit to testifying under truth serum as to your involvement with this debacle? Due to the laws surrounding it's use, you cannot be forced to submit, but only this will remove all doubt."

The Traveler smiled internally when he saw the shock and fear dissipate in Harry Potter's face as he said with some vehemence, "I want to answer using the Veritaserum." There were gasps of shock and surprise throughout the Hall. The teachers and the Ministry workers were split between outrage and curiosity.

Severus Snape, previously somewhat gleeful that the boy was being forced to submit to truth serum, looked almost more surprised than most of the students who assumed he must have done something. He almost missed the visitor addressing him. "Potions Master Severus Snape. Do you have Ministerial Sanction to brew Veritaserum?"

He gathered himself and answered. "I do have such Sanction."

"Do you have a stock on hand?"

"I do."

"With the understanding that it's replacement will be paid or within one month by Harry Potter, are you willing to provide it for this investigation?"

He glanced over to the Potter spawn who looked shocked at this but not disagreeable. "As long as Mr. Potter," (the disdain was definitely there), "is willing to state he will pay the 100 Galleons for the ingredients needed to brew a new batch once this one is used, I will provide it."

There was a look of defiance on the 4th year's face as he said, "I will pay for the ingredients as soon as I can retrieve the money from Gringotts and I will pay an additional 100 Galleons for the time needed to brew it." He knew he had the needed money in his vault.

The Headmaster interjected, "The time to brew will be paid for by Hogwarts. You only will pay for the ingredients."

Harry Potter nodded toward the Headmaster but still exuded dislike for the Potions Master even as the man left to retrieve the potion.

The Traveler considered. "Hmm. One more thing." He smirked at the Headmaster as he called out, "_Fawkes_!"

The gasps were loud in the Great Hall as the Headmaster's phoenix appeared right in front of the visitor. Dumbledore, however, was only amused. "If your human asks, would you be willing to take a letter somewhere and retrieve the recipient if they agree?"

The majestic bird looked at the Headmaster and trilled, the song wafting in the room. Dumbledore asked, "Whom am I requesting?"

"Madam Bones."

Only the Traveler noticed the fake Alastor Moody tense and start to try to withdraw. The entire Great Hall, however, noticed the visitor move almost preternaturally fast and hit the man with a _Stupefy_.

Only Dumbledore did not recoil in horror. The Traveler, at a glance, saw recognition and a terrible anger in his face. It was quickly hidden. Dumbledore looked enquiringly at the visitor even as those around moved back. "Polyjuiced Death Eater." The hall gasped in horror.

No one but Dumbledore was looking at the man when, without looking, a second stunner was sent without looking at Bartemious Crouch Senior. "Currently under an Imperious Spell," the Traveler noted with an even tone.

Dumbledore only sighed and nodded. "Maybe it is time to let the students go so that these matters can be taken care of."

The Traveler only smirked. "Trust me – no one else needs to be dealt with here. And they'll be out at least two hours. And it would take your magical skill or better to bring them out of those _Stupefy_ spells."

Dumbledore looked resigned as he nodded in answer. Fawkes was quickly dispatched and by the time Severus Snape returned and Amelia Bones was retrieved, the two stunned people had been moved to the small room the Champions had been sent to and were being watched by Filius Flitwick. The Traveler said that the real Alastor Moody would keep a little while longer before being retrieved and the Headmaster unhappily agreed.

Amelia Bones was intensely curious as she looked around at the Great Hall where she had arrived to. "Professor Dumbledore. What is so urgent that you sent your phoenix to retrieve me?"

Dumbledore has a small smile as he replied, "We have two prisoners and a Veritaserum questioning for you to witness." Amelia's eyes widened. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Amelia could only shake her head at the man's childlike demeanour. She knew better than most what power was hidden by such a façade.

The Headmaster looked at Harry who had been talking quietly with Ron, who no longer looked mutinous but now a bit scared, and Hermione, who looked worried still but also curious. "Mr. Potter. Please come up front here."

Harry nodded. The Headmaster conjured a comfortable chair facing the audience and Harry sat down.

Madam Bones had retrieved a dictaquill from her robes and parchment to provide a transcript. Severus Snape stood nearby with the Veritaserum, ready to dispense it. Madam Pomphrey was also next to Harry's chair, having performed a diagnostic, ensuring he was healthy.

Madam Bones nodded to the Headmaster. To the surprise of many, the Headmaster only looked to the Traveler, who only sighed and nodded.

After a quick Tempus spell, he began speaking. "This is a Veritaserum interview given at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The subject is Harry James Potter. His address will not be included due to security concerns. The date is October 31st, 1994. The time is 8:56 PM.

"Interrogator: Department of Mysteries Agent, Codename: Traveler." At that there were surprised murmurs. Amelia Bones quickly cast a nonverbal spell which verified it. It had to be non-verbal as it was a secret as to how it worked.

"Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, British Ministry for Magic. Witness. Identity of Interrogator verified."

"Also witnessing: Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Ludvic Bagman, Director of Magical Games and Sports. Severus Snape, Potions Master, providing the Veritaserum. Madam Poppy Pomphrey, Mediwitch and Hospital Matron, Hogwarts. Various other staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Visiting Headmaster and students from Durmstrang Institute of Magic and Visiting Headmistress and students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The Traveler turned and said, "For all witnessing, you are hereby notified that you are legally enjoined from asking any questions during this interrogation. If anyone asks an unapproved question heard by Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter will be silenced and Madam Bones will arrest and detain the guilty party. Is there anyone who feels they cannot abide by these restrictions?"

No one said anything.

"Very good." He turned back to Harry. "Severus Snape, do you attest that the Potion you are providing is legally brewed Veritaserum and no other potion?"

"I do so attest."

"Do you attest that you also have the counterserum on hand to be provided when requested?"

"I do so attest."

"Administer the drops."

Everyone watched in fascination as Severus Snape stoically placed three drops on Harry Potter's tongue. He then withdrew.

"Madam Pomphrey. Please attest that Mr. Harry Potter has not been medically compromised."

The Hogwart's healer performed two diagnostic spells and then nodded. "According to the charms, Mr. Potter has not been compromised."

"I will now ask control questions to verify the serum is working."

"What is your name and who are your parents?"

"Harry James Potter. James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"Do you know the full names of your parents including middle names?"

"No."

There were murmurs of surprise but a sharp look from Dumbledore quieted the room. There were also looks of shock on the face of some staff members.

The Traveler smirked to himself and asked, "When did you find out you were a wizard and who told you?"

"31 July 1991, just after midnight. Hagrid told me."

The Traveler considered the next question and then looked around the room. He prepared to cast a silencing charm. "What is Voldemort's birth name and who was he named after?" Dumbledore's eyes widened but he made no attempt to stop the question from being answered.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was named after his Muggle father." The Traveler quickly silenced the area around Harry even as the room exploded into sound. It took some effort by Dumbledore to calm the room. The Traveler removed the silencing charm.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Are the answers given correct to the best of your knowledge?"

Dumbledore said clearly, "They are correct to the best of my knowledge."

The Traveler rolled his eyes as the room exploded a bit less this time. The Traveler turned and said, "You are warned. Another outburst and you will be prevented from hearing the rest."

The room stilled.

The Traveler removed the silencing charm again and began questioning. "Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you do anything to get your name placed in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you know in any way that your name would be entered into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Do you want to compete in the TriWizard Tournament?"

"No."

"If you win the tournament as an illegally entered fourth participant, are you willing to split the winnings with whoever is in second place?"

There were murmurs of surprise at the question and even more when the answer was "Yes."

The Traveler silenced Harry and looked around. "Any more questions that are required?"

Severus Snape looked like he really wanted to say something but he kept his silence.

The Traveler removed the charm and said, "One more control question to verify the serum is still working." He paused. "How big was the basilisk that you killed second year to save your friend's sister and the school?"

"About seventy feet long and five or six feet thick."

The Traveler silenced Harry again and waited until the room silenced. He removed the spell. "Ginevra Weasley. As the only other person to see the basilisk, is that a correct answer to the best of your knowledge?"

Little Ginny Weasley was blushing heavily but answered. "That sounds right."

The Traveler nodded. "Severus Snape, please administer the antidote." The Great Hall watched as it was administered. Madam Pomphrey verified his health once more.

"Okay. Lie this time. Who is your best friend?"

Harry Potter looked around and with a smirk said, "Draco Malfoy."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table exploded into laughter, followed by several from other tables. Even the Slytherins were amused – except Draco who looked mutinous.

"I believe we can verify that's a lie. This concludes the questioning. Return to your seat."

The Traveler moved to speak to Dumbledore and, after giving the Champions the instructions for the Tournament, the students were dismissed.

The ones who were kept included the Champions, Harry, and his friends. Dumbledore protested only weakly but quickly agreed after the Traveler insisted.

The two Crouches were retrieved (the Polyjuice had worn off) and Amelia Bones then began to question the former Azkaban inmate with the Veritaserum that Snape still had.


	2. Interdimensional Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the pie from some random created word

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, and Harry Potter, Traveler, were seated in the Headmaster's office after the participants of the fiasco earlier had been sent off to bed.

The old man looked at his visitor. "While I would not normally handle things as you did, you did much to prevent things from getting worse. I thank you." The Traveler nodded in acknowledgement. After a pause the Headmaster continued, "What is your story, Harry?"

The Traveler gave the trademark Potter smirk and said, "I knew you'd catch on with the hints. I'm another version of your student. In my world, Tom came back and – although I won and defeated him – the world still went to shit after. The basic reasons behind the Pureblood movement weren't repaired. Naively, I didn't do anything to fix the problems, despite having influence due to my actions, and I suffered the death of every single friend and loved one during the retaliation from the former Death Eaters."

The Traveler sighed. "I though I had found a ritual to return myself to an earlier point in the timeline and so I willingly cast the killing curse on myself as part of the ritual." The Headmaster was shocked at this. "Needless to say – it didn't work. All of a sudden I found myself arriving in other worlds. Each alternate is slightly or greatly different. I take steps where I arrive and once a problem is solved – and I don't really know which problem will cause it – I am moved on to the next world."

Harry grinned in amusement. "At first it was alternates of this world, although some were very different. I had a brother who was falsely labeled the Boy Who Lived, for example, in one world. That's actually not uncommon. My alternate ended in Slytherin due to the bad home life by parents who dismissed Harry as unimportant. The first time I encountered it, I gave him and his friends some advice and support and it was deemed enough to move me on. In other worlds I prevented Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. Every world was different. Even rules of magic and laws are different in different worlds. It's always fun to see what the differences are."

The Headmaster was absolutely fascinated by what he was being told. "How does this world compare?"

The Traveler considered that. "Actually, from what I have learned so far this one fell – up to the point of my arrival – into the 'normal Harry Potter experience'." He laughed. "Even my world was actually a bit different before I was moved on. I do find that there are common themes."

He looked at Albus and said, "Want to know the most common theme?"

Looking curious the old man said, "Certainly."

With some amusement Harry replied, "A manipulative, secretive, controlling and conniving Albus Dumbledore."

The man was taken aback. "Is that truly the case?"

Harry sighed, seeing how much this upset the man. "Unfortunately, your alternates, moreso than any other single person, tend to be the most influential in the world of Magic. Even moreseo than my alternates. I tend to have to clean up after the different Dumbledores."

The Traveler saw that Albus was truly upset that this could be the case. And so the Traveler tried to provide some comfort. "Don't be so upset. Every single person has good and bad alternates. I've had to kill versions of myself several times to save a universe. It is never a fun thing." At that Albus seemed interested. "Actually, take comfort in this: The powers that direct me only send me to worlds where an application of free will can make a difference. It is quite interesting that the most common things which can be corrected and overcome are the mistakes made by your alternates. Which means that no matter how bad your alternates arse things up, it almost always can be fixed – given the right impetus."

Albus considered that for a long moment. "I do believe that that is quite refreshing to hear. It would be quite upsetting that the mistakes I could have made commonly became irretrievable." He considered his visitor for a long moment. "Do you know the power that moves you?"

The Traveler considered the old man for a long moment. If he was honest with himself, no matter how evil some Dumbledore could be, his personal experience was that the old man was the closest thing he and his alternates ever got to having a grandfather. And so he quite liked it when he found good versions of the old man.

"Actually, there are two powers: The Gods of Order and Chaos. These were the forced the Creator used to enact creation. Interesting characters."

At this Albus' eyes widened further than Harry had ever seen. "You've met them?"

The Traveler chuckled. "Yes. Actually, usually it's the Boss who talks to me directly."

And at that, Albus Dumbledore fainted.

Harry took a long look at Dumbledore, looked around and saw that many paintings had also fainted, looked at Fawkes – and the two started laughing quite loudly.

After they had gotten that out of their system, Harry casually _renervated_ the old man. Albus put his hand to his head and groaned. He looked at his visitor and asked, "What happened?"

With an innocent look Harry replied, "You fainted."

After a long look at his visitor Albus finally said, "You're amused." Harry nodded, grinning. "And you weren't exaggerating?" Harry shook his head still grinning. "Then I think that I can be excused for my response. It isn't everyday that one finds out that there is an actual Creator and someone has met them and lived to tell the tale."

Harry considered that. "Actually, you might have a point. When the Boss speaks formally, he has to speak through the Metatron, who is a Seraphim angel because the mortal form can't withstand the force of his awesome Voice."

Albus considered that a long moment. "You say when he speaks formally this is the case?"

"Yeah. Actually, I usually meet him when he's taken the form of an everyday man, woman, creature or alien. I've met a Goblin version once or twice, server at a little diner, maintenance man at a church … really all kinds of places."

"He can be a man or woman?" Albus asked.

Harry replied, "Of course. To be perfectly honest, God is so far outside of what we can experience that he has to take a form to relate to his (or her) creations. God can be anywhere. Anything. Anyone. There is nothing that is beyond the reach of God and God's experience. God knows all things. Can be all things. Can do all things." With a gentle smile the Traveler said, "Actually, considering the way that you – the good versions anyway – try to treat anyone or anything that you meet with the same consideration is probably the best overall approach. Consider that God can be anyone or anything and you find that you cannot dismiss even the meanest of creatures as unimportant or beneath concern."

Albus considered that for a long moment and took comfort that this was how he tried to approach any person or magical creature he met. "Why don't we see more of him, if I may be so bold?"

Harry shrugged. "The Boss is a big believer in Free Will. If she or he, however you consider the Creator, did all the work, there would be no purpose to existence. Certainly, God hates seeing his creations suffer, but God did not put us here as toys or playthings. All of us – every one of us – is a part of God in a way. We are how God experiences Creation and all of its permutations."

Albus considered that. He could ask questions for hours, if he was honest with himself, but that was not why his visitor appeared. And so he went to it. "Do you know why you are here?"

Harry shrugged. "To help. Within my abilities – which are considerable. With what I know – which is significant. The crux of any visit is, very often, just a happenstance person that I end up interacting with in the course of my visit. I have wide latitude in what I can do and where I can go. I am only limited as my own Free Will decides. And so I try to help out where I can." He paused and said, "It isn't my job to fix all the problems. You might have noticed that nothing I have done is significantly different than what you could have done if you decided to do it. No Divine force or power was required. Just the will to act."

Albus, somewhat bitterly, replied, "At least you saw that one of my oldest friends was a fraud. I missed even that."

The Traveler shook his head. "I have the benefit of experiencing possible futures. I am certain that the Death Eater ensured he had the proper responses for any interactions with you. I am certain that you have recognition codes that 'Mad Eye' demanded that you use and that they were what you expected."

Albus sighed. "Yes. That is true. In a way, Alastor is too predictable in his responses. If one expects paranoia, and it is provided, you decide that things are as they should be." Albus smiled grimly. "At least Alastor can now make plans to correct for the unexpected."

Harry nodded. "I think the mistake he makes is that he tends to use the same 'recognitions' with the person instead of randomly picking things at the moment he is confronted."

Albus considered that. "I think I will consider our long association and start using random experiences rather than certain set significant ones."

Harry shrugged. "Do as you will." He paused and said, "Want to go get some pie? I know a place." He was amused as he said this.

Albus considered that. "How long will we be? Haven't we agreed to help Amelia in a matter of just six short hours from now to capture and retrieve Peter and Tom? Shouldn't we … I don't know … get some sleep?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Psshaw. The advantage of being an experienced Dimensional Traveler is that I can control when and where I arrive as long as I have a destination in mind."

It could be said that Albus Dumbledore's greatest trait was his insatiable curiosity about, well, everything. He had an almost childlike delight in meeting people, visiting new places, and learning new things. And so he said, "Well, then. Let us away to that flighty temptress: Adventure."

Harry rolled his eyes even as he chuckled. "You are such a child at times, Albus."

As the Headmaster walked around his desk he replied, "I always did like those stories when I was young."

Harry shook his head and grabbed the man's arm. Concentrating, he _traveled_ …

Albus looked up at the building where they had arrived. It looked like a Muggle diner. But the area around it was quite outside his experience. Suddenly, the sign – which continuously changed from one language or script to another – was understandable. And so he read: "Diner at the End of the Universe."

He looked to his companion and asked, "Is that really …."

Harry grinned. "Oh, yes. All things have a beginning and all things end. This particular place is situated so that one can watch the Universe end. After a while, it moves to a new vantage point to watch it end again. It's kind of amusing, actually."

Albus wasn't certain his old heart could take more surprises but he girded himself and followed Harry into the place.

"Hey, Josie," Harry said as he sat down. "Give me a Mocherto Cream pie and a Tart Lemon for my friend." He watched as Albus dazedly sat down while looking at the various beings that were present. "Give me a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster and … Albus?"

The Headmaster looked at his companion.

"What do you want to drink?"

The Headmaster was taken aback. "I could really use some of Madam Rosemerta's Mead right about now. Or Firewhisky."

Harry was amused. "Actually, give him a Romulan ale." Harry was amused. If Albus thought Firewhisky was strong, he would be shocked at the kick that Romulan ale gave.

And so Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore sat within the Diner at the End of the Universe and ate pie and drank, sometimes watching the spectacle of the Universe ending, sometimes watching other patrons, and sometimes talking about things small and vast.

After a while, Harry saw Albus flagging. He was an old man after all. Harry grinned. "You have two choices. I take you back almost exactly when we left or I take you somewhere to sleep, we visit new places for a few hours, and then I return you. And before you answer, consider this: It's either about a day or so away from your home dimension or not because I wouldn't want to completely destroy your natural rhythms."

Albus weighed the decision in his head. In the end, he was a bit too excited to just go home. "I am, as the young say, up for adventure."

Harry considered where to go. Suddenly, he grinned as he had an idea. "I know just the place."

And so Harry once more grabbed Albus and _traveled_ …

Albus looked to where they had arrived. It was a peaceful looking cottage in a wide area of grasslands, or so it appeared. There were fields tilled nearby as though this was a farm. No other buildings were in sight.

Very soon, a solid, sensible-looking man appeared out of the door. The two waited for him. Albus could see the light of recognition in the man's face. "Harry! This is a surprise."

Harry smiled at the man. "Hello, Durnik. We need a place to have a few hours sleep. Do you mind if we use your sleeping porch?"

Durnik smiled. "Seeing that you helped build it all those years ago, I think we can let you use it for a night." He looked at the man with Harry and said, "Hello. I am Goodman Durnik of Sendaria. Welcome to the Vale of Aldur."

Albus nodded pleasantly and said, "My thanks for your welcome. I am Albus Dumbledore of Great Britain."

Durnik nodded and said, "Why don't you two come inside. Pol has some tea steeping." He paused. "You know, we do have a guest room as well. You don't have to sleep outside."

Harry grinned. "Are you kidding? Do you know how rare it is to have a place where you can sleep out of doors in comfort and peace? Your patio is one of the most restful places in all the worlds."

Durnik grinned. "True. Let me tell Pol and then come on in."

And so Albus and Harry guested for the night at Polgara's cottage in the Vale of Aldur.

Albus had been quite astonished at the beauty and calm serenity of the lady of the house. He was also humbled by the obvious love the two shared as they interacted with each other.

The two magic users from another world slept on the patio under the stars.

Albus had quite enjoyed his night and, as reported, sleeping under the stars in this place had been quite restful. His waking, however, brought a shock.

Albus had been dreaming a pleasant dream when suddenly, within his dream, he was laying down and a cat had suddenly jumped upon his chest. Such an incongruity was this that his sleep was interrupted and he opened his eyes to find that, in fact, an animal had placed himself on his chest.

But it was no cat.

He looked at astonishment at the creature. "Hello. Who are you?"

The creature just looked at him and then nuzzled him once more.

He heard a laugh and looked over to see the Harry who had brought him here watching in amusement. "Albus, meet the familiar of on of Polgara's twins. His name is Fleamont. He is a Crumple-Horned Snorcack."

Albus looked at the creature in astonishment and, carefully moving to support it, he sat up. The creature seemed to enjoy the caresses from the old man.

"Truly? I thought these creatures to be flights of fancy from the Lovegoods. The Quibbler reports often on the searches for them."

Harry chuckled. "They do exist in some worlds. These were gifts from when they were small babies that I brought from a world where they actually exist. Due to the bond they have with the twins, these are actually over a hundred years old. Normally, they live a much shorter lifespan."

After caressing the creature he finally put it down. "I noticed the name."

Harry nodded. "The two Snorcacks were from the same herd, actually from the same mother. They are both male. They were named after the most common grandparents of the various alternate versions of myself: Charlus and Fleamont. It was an acknowledgement of sorts for where they came from. Fleamont is the more adventurous of the two. Charlus tends to be more sedentary. The two must have arrived while we were sleeping."

Albus nodded. He then stopped. "How old are the twins?"

"I believe they are, at this time, a bit over a hundred years old."

"How old is Polgara?" Albus asked in astonishment.

"Albus! You know it's not polite to ask a ladies age!" Harry was grinning even as he said this." Harry looked around. Durnik could be seen off doing morning chores in the early morning. Two figures were working with him. Harry said quietly, "She's a bit over 3100 years old I believe. Her father is about 7200 or so."

Albus just looked at Harry in shock.

"I'm going to help Durnik and the twins with the morning chores. Outhouse and bathing facilities are over there. Polgara will probably have breakfast ready in about an hour – she tends to sleep longer than Durnik or the twins – but only because Durnik is not the type who can laze about if there is work to be done."

And so, in the dim morning light, Albus availed himself of the facilities and refreshed himself while Harry helped Durnik and the twins do the morning chores. The entire group ate breakfast together.

"Well, Polgara. Albus here is the foremost expert in magic from the world he comes from. In payment for your hospitality, I am certain that he would be perfectly willing to answer any questions you might have about our kind of magic. I know that you, even all this time later, are still researching and writing magical texts for the magic school that your family started."

Polgara looked over and saw that Albus actually seemed quite interested and so Albus spent a bit of time with Polgara and the twins talking about magical theory. Dumbledore had been surprised when an hour into the talks, two wolves had loped in from further in the vale and turned into an old man and a beautiful woman. Polgara had mentally called in her father and mother so that Belgarath could be involved. He was, after all, a scholar at heart as well.

Albus thoroughly enjoyed the time spent both explaining and getting explanations. He learned of the basic differences between the magic of this world and the magic he wielded. He actually learned a bit about wandless magic during the talks.

In the end, the two visitors had one more night of sleep and they prepared to travel back to Albus' home universe. There were, after all, two criminals to capture.

After saying their farewells, Harry prepared to move Albus and himself when the Headmaster interrupted him. "Do we have time for one more visit?"

Harry, curious, replied, "We can do it. Where do you want to go?"

Albus had a small smile as he replied, "Would it create very many problems if we retrieved another snorcack? I have a wonderful young girl as a student who, I believe, would quite enjoy having one as a friend."

Harry grinned at the Headmaster. "You're just an old softy!" He paused. "Do we do it quick or do it right?"

Albus was curious as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"We can retrieve one or we can retrieve enough to 'repopulate' the species. If you are willing to possible need a pepper up before the end of the day we return, we can go to a world where they are being sold now – I helped set it up – and we can get enough pairs to breed them. We could get them from the best Snorcack farm in the worlds."

Albus grinned. "Let us away to that …"

Harry rolled his eyes and joined him, "… flighty temptress: Adventure."

Shaking his head, he grabbed Albus' arm and they _traveled_ …

Albus accepted a glamour because Harry didn't want the locals to confuse this Dumbledore with the other.

The Burrow was a thriving concern. Harry was almost blasé when Xeno Lovegood presented him, shortly after their arrival, with a crate of Snorcacks, a packet of paperwork to file, and a detailed plan on how to turn the snorcack farming business profitable.

It was as if the man had been preparing for the visit. Harry considered that, knowing Xeno, he might have been.

Albus was mightily impressed with how well the Weasleys and Lovegoods worked together. The Traveler avoided letting Albus have too much information – this was a far different timeline.

Xeno accepted the draft on his interdimensional account – Xeno was fully aware that the local Gringotts could retrieve the needed funds from the account.

Albus was almost un-astonished when they reappeared exactly when his tour conductor said they would. It was still several hours before Amelia's assault on Pettigrew and Riddle.

As a licensed unspeakable, Harry had been authorized to cast the imperius curse on Crouch Junior to ensure that the message was sent that plans were proceeding as expected.

Wormtail and Voldemort would have no warning before the assault that it was taking place. It was scheduled to be before dawn as this was a time that the two were likely to be asleep, as was the snake. The first clue would be if either sensed the anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition charms being placed – no one wanted the two criminals to get away.

Sunrise would occur at 6:53 AM – the DMLE had access to the Muggle services which calculated such things. And so the assault began an hour earlier as this was before the sky would become bright enough to wake the inhabitants of the old, run-down Riddle Manor.

And so, though few knew it, Magical Britain awoke on Sunday, 1 November, 1994, to a different future than had been true just one day earlier.


	3. Beginning of the Future

Harry Potter, 4th year student and unwilling participant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament was up very early on November 1.

He had been awoken when an echo of rage and fear had echoed through his scar. Unlike the dreams he had over the summer, these dreams had no joy or triumph for the snake or its master.

Still, he was thankful. The night before the absolute worst thing that could have happened, did: His name came out of the Goblet of Fire. And although he had daydreamed for just a moment about being the Hogwarts Champion, he truly had no desire to go through another year of pains and travails.

However, an unknown wizard had almost taken over and ensured that the truth was told. No, he hadn't entered. No, he wasn't interested in fame and glory. No, he was not a cheat.

And then they students had been horrified to find out that Mad Eye was actually a polyjuiced Death Eater and Crouch had been under an Imperius Curse.

Most of the students, except the Champions and his friend, had been dismissed before details had been gotten.

The staff had been horrified when the previously-thought-dead wizard had been questioned under Veritaserum.

They had found that Crouch had helped his son escape Azkaban but the Imperius had been defeated. Harry had been livid: This was the man that had thrown his Godfather in prison without a trial. And then Crouch Junior had testified that Peter Pettigrew was helping Voldemort. Amelia Bones had been horrified to find out that Sirius Black was innocent and they had testimony which backed that up.

Harry had begun to hope that Sirius might be cleared, especially when plans were made to capture the rat and his dark master.

Harry was sent off with the rest with the admonishment to not tell anyone any details.

When the Gryffindors saw Harry and his friends, all were disappointed when the three students absolutely refused to divulge details, citing Dumbledore's orders. But they would all find out soon.

With that, they had to be satisfied.

And now, Harry had woken up and decided to give up going back to sleep as a bad idea.

Hermione was the first to join him in the common room and both decided to go get breakfast, though it was still fairly early.

And so at 8:00 the two fourth years entered the Great Hall. They found that there were only a few students awake and none of the staff were present.

About half an hour later, they saw the Traveler and Albus Dumbledore coming in.

Harry quietly got up to go find out what happened. "Did you catch them?" he asked the Headmaster.

With a smile the Headmaster said, "Good morning, Harry. Yes. The mission was a success. I do believe that you should be getting some good news soon regarding a certain wizard that your father was friends with."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with hope and then over to the other wizard, who nodded. "We had to stop a certain toad from interfering, but the truth has been verified. A certain rat has already been questioned under Veritaserum and there were too many witnesses for them to hush it up. I believe that even the Daily Prophet won't be able to screw this one up."

Harry didn't understand the toad comment but the Headmaster definitely seemed to. Hermione, who had followed behind, actually squealed. "Isn't that great, Harry? Sirius is going to be free!"

In that moment, Harry didn't think he could be happier. Until the wizard who was with Dumbledore said, "By the way. Headmaster. Can we talk to Harry in the little room? I've one more thing to show you."

Dumbledore looked interested and the four (the wizard said Hermione could come) went into the small room.

The Headmaster said, "What is it that you want us to see?"

The wizard grinned. "Okay, Harry. Close your eyes and I'm going to give you a big surprise."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded, looking curious. Hermione looked confused. But, he did as asked.

He heard the man say, "Finite!" and suddenly he felt his scar … well, it felt like a large pimple had burst. And he felt the sudden relief that one felt when pus is suddenly released. He heard a vanishing spell and then, "Episkey."

The man said, "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and the man said, "Go to a loo, fully clean your forehead, and then look in a mirror. Come back after."

As he rushed off to do as directed, he heard Hermione almost scream behind him, "What was THAT?"

He got to a loo and rushed to a sink. He turned on the sink and used a towel to wipe away whatever was on his forehead. He then looked in the mirror.

He was absolutely shocked to see that the scar which had cursed his existence from the time he found our where it came from was now just a faint line upon his forehead.

For quite a bit of time, he could only look in the mirror and stare in shock. He closed his eyes and almost cried with the release of the scar being lost. After he had calmed himself, he finished cleaning up and then deliberately walked back to the Great Hall and went to the little room.

Hermione was looking worried, but the Headmaster was almost beaming. Hermione said, "Let me see!"

With a smile he reached up and pulled his hair away from the former scar and Hermione gasped. "It's almost gone!"

The man who had given him this tremendous gift said, "That should take care of your part of getting rid of Voldemort permanently. I've given the Headmaster a list of the other steps needed to ensure he won't come back from where the Department of Mysteries is sending the small possessed homonculous which contains Voldemort's soul." The man grinned. "I only have one piece of advice for you: Remember that one of your strongest skills is flying. And soon you'll learn the summoning charm. That should help with the first task."

Dumbledore looked away and hummed to himself. "I know nothing of whatever you just said to Harry. I know nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing!"

The man laughed and said, "Oh look! He's pulling a Schultz!"

Hermione actually seemed to be the only one who understood. "Hogan's Heroes?"

The man nodded and chuckled.

Harry looked to Hermione who said, "I'll explain later."

Harry shrugged.

The man turned to Dumbledore and said, "Don't forget to call the Lovegoods and Weasleys about that trunk and the paperwork." He looked at Harry and then Albus and said, "If they need an investor, Sirius is going to need something to do when his name is cleared. Also, introduce the Weasley twins to him as Padfoot. And suggest that they would make a worthy investment. They want to open a shop. It will tweak Mrs. Weasley a bit if they went into business with the Marauders – but Gred and Forge will be ecstatic."

Albus looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "Never tell Minerva what you just heard. While I will enjoy seeing what those two will come up with, she will never forgive me if she learns that I helped set this up."

Hermione looked almost scandalized but Harry had to laugh. "They are going to go nuts if we can introduce them to Padfoot! I promise!" He looked to Hermione.

She looked reluctant but finally said, "I promise too."

The man nodded and said, "Enjoy life, kids. And Albus? If you want to be the Grandfather, be the Grandfather. He won't mind." The man turned and started walking to the door but before he made it, the man disappeared into blue light. What sounded like phoenix song filled the room.

Harry finally asked the Headmaster, "What was that? Where did he go?"

The Headmaster was smiling as he looked to where the man had disappeared from. "Sometime in the next few days, I'll have to tell you all about it. I think that you will find the tale quite … interesting."

Harry was looking forward to it.

Albus Dumbledore felt lighter than he had in the last … 35 years, if he was honest with himself. Ever since Tom Riddle had attempted to obtain the Defense post, there had been a tension within him.

His greatest concern had been the unknown Dark magic within Harry Potter's scar. And just 16 months earlier he had started to worry that it was something which would require Harry's death to dispel.

He had spent a considerable portion of the limited free time he had trying to find out how to get rid of it or how to ensure that Harry could still come back. The only thing that he had considered might work was somehow tying Tom's return to Harry in such a way that any attempt to kill the boy would result, instead, in that small portion of soul being destroyed instead.

And now … now that horribly narrow path of chance and manipulation would no longer be necessary.

If he was perfectly truthful with himself, he would have to admit that the steps needed to accomplish that might irrevocably taint his image in the boy's mind. But he would have much preferred to be viewed harshly by the boy for the entirety of his life than to deliberately place him in so much danger.

Albus Dumbledore would damn his own eternal soul to ensure that such a boy had the chance, just a chance, to finally live and thrive rather than being under the constant pressure of Dark influences. Tom, he felt, was his own sin and it should not fall upon such an innocent soul to clean up after him.

When he finally made his way to his office on Sunday, 1 November, he pulled the parchment packet that the alternate Harry had given him and considered it for a long moment. The visitor had given him this right after that horrid woman who worked for Cornelius had been prevented from interfering. The only comment the Traveler had made was, "It seems that was the main reason I was here – to prevent Dolores Umbridge from interfering. I have one item to take care of and I will be moving on."

While finally defeating Tom was of prime importance, and he would have really wanted to see the cleanup of the Ministry, his immediate concern was ensuring that Hogwarts remained running.

With the visiting schools and with what had occurred the night before, his presence within the school was too vital to allow himself to become involved with what was occurring in London. Ensuring Alastor was made ready to teach or finding a long-term replacement was a more immediate concern.

He chuckled grimly to himself as he remembered the Traveler forcing Cornelius to agree to allow the DMLE Director to operate unimpeded.

It had been immediately after the Dementor medallion had been confiscated from Dolores Umbridge. A few pointed questions about the attacks against young Harry the year before by Dementors had uncovered the woman's attempts to destroy anyone who might have influence against the Minister.

Fudge had been horrified when the notes Dolores had made regarding her tactics were uncovered. It had been Dolores who had convinced the Minister to send Hagrid to Azbaban (her first advice once she had been installed as Senior Undersecretary). It had been Dolores who had insisted on Dementors surrounding Hogwarts. It had been Dolores who had ordered the Dementors to try to kiss the Boy Who Lived.

Dolores had attempted to get Pettigrew kissed immediately. She had received word somehow about the capture of the Crouches and had wanted to hush things up. Luckily both the Traveler and the Headmaster had the power needed to keep the Dementors at bay.

Also within her notes were the things she had convinced Rita Skeeter to report (although it didn't seem that hard to do). This was the source of the nasty articles on anyone who had influence on the Minister other than herself and the financial backer behind the woman and whoever her financial backer was. Albus suspected Lucius Malfoy.

Amelia had things well in hand when the two powerful wizards had withdrawn from the Ministry to give Amelia a defense against undue influence.

Albus looked over to the warded trunk which sat within a corner of his office. This was the "Snorcack Transport." According to the Xeno who had given it to the two visitors, they had two weeks at least before they creatures had to be given access to the outside.

Finally, Albus decided to read the first letter from the Traveler. He picked up the sealed parchment with the number 1 on it and opened it.

_Dear Albus,_

_So you've decided to defeat a Dark Lord!_

_Your suspicions are correct: He created Horcruxes. He intended to split his soul into seven pieces. That is the missing piece from your former professor._

_By the time you have read this, I should have taken care of Harry's issue. The Diary is destroyed. We just returned from capturing Tom and the snake we had to kill was another. That leaves Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Chalice, and the Gaunt Family Ring. Harry was unintentional and so it ended up being eight total pieces (including that homonculous that the DoM will be sending through the Viel)._

_Two of these will be easy. One will be quite dangerous. And the last will take some diplomacy._

_First the easiest: Ravenclaw's Diadem._

_This is located within Hogwarts. Do you remember that room which had the Chamber Pots that you needed most urgently on the Seventh Floor? That is the Room of Requirement, or as the elves call it, the Come and Go Room._

_Find the painting of the Trolls being taught to dance, walk back and forth three times thinking, "I need a room to hide things," and the door will appear._

_Right next to the damaged Vanishing Cabinet (the other part of the pair is in Knockturn Alley at Borgin and Burke's) will be a bust wearing the Diadem._

_Don't tough it directly. Use silk. Or Dragonhide._

_Yes the Sword can destroy it. But first find out if Gringotts can cleanse it – depending on the world, sometimes they can, sometimes not. It's a gamble._

_In many worlds Goblins despise these things. This might help with Hufflepuff's Chalice. It is located within the Lestrange Vault. If the Goblins don't care, possibly Sirius (once he's cleared) can use his status as the Head of the Black family due to Bella's ties with same. The other choice is to get the Lestranges kissed and, as the Ministry is allowed to in certain cases, to ensure that anything inherited isn't Dark. Also, this item was stolen by Tom, and that might be a path for Gringotts to act: Goblins hate thieves._

_The next item which will be fairly easy (with Sirius' help) is Slytherin's Locket. Originally placed within a cave near the orphanage Tom grew up in, it was guarded by a small lake filled with Inferi. Regulus Black, upon learning what Tom had done, paid his life to recover it and ordered his house elf, Kreacher, to detroy it. It is beyond Kreacher's resources to do so. It is currently within the Black Family Home._

_It can only be opened by a Parselmouth. It can be destroyed with the sword or cleansed. I highly suggest gifting something that belonged to Regulus to Kreacher in acknowledgement for Kreacher having remained faithful in the attempt to destroy it. It will make a huge difference._

_I suggest Fiendfyre to clean that cave of the inferi within. There are too many to destroy individually._

_The last item is the Gaunt Family Ring._

_In my world, as in many, you are a fool who attempts to retrieve this alone, fall to the compulsion to wear it, and get cursed with the withering charm which the ring contains. It requires, eventually, you forcing Severus Snape to kill you cement his position in Tom's circle because you were about to die anyway._

_What makes this more likely is that the stone on the Gaunt Ring is the third item you and Gellert were interested in finding._

Albus gasped.

_Don't get your hopes up. The Master of Death thing is as you eventually concluded; it does not give one power over death. You end up being responsible for taking care of people like Tom who cheat death. You don't live any longer than you would have. You don't become a demigod. Honestly? The title is usually more trouble than it's worth._

_And as far as why you truly wish to use the stone: Your sister is waiting patiently for the time when you (and your brother) pass onto that next great adventure. She has no interest in seeing you hasten your appearance, she doesn't blame you, and she loves you. The damage she experienced in life did not follow her into the place where no shadows fall._

At that, Albus Dumbledore did as he hadn't done since he was a teenager: He broke down into loud and painful sobbing. And as anyone who had ever experiences the grief that large would attest, the release of it was experiencing the loss of a pain that one didn't know one was carrying until it was gone. The damage his own fears had caused was a large and terrible thing and he felt much cleaner for having lost it.

Fawkes, sensing this, cried a soothing and healing song. Until eventually he had overcome it. After thanking his long-time friend, Albus finished the letter.

_I would heartily suggest bringing an experienced Curse-Breaker with you. I believe one of the Weasley family would be a great ally in this._

_Once you have taken care of Tom, read the next letter. It will be time to bring Britain into the future. But you don't have to do it alone._

_With Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, also known as Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Patron God of Free Will, God of Travel, God of Knowledge, a Master of Death and an Agent of Life_

_PS: If we should ever meet again I will tell the tale of how I was elevated to Divinity for my part in righting a great wrong._

Albus was finally astonished with the final salutation. He felt a bit of awe at who and what he had been spending time with.

Albus resolved to let go of the chains of the past and move forward into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for this arc. I could write the story of what was done, but nothing that would be different than what you would expect from what I wrote.
> 
> Needless to say, this Universe would be on its way.


End file.
